


Note My Dancing Shoes

by angelgazing



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeby, dressed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note My Dancing Shoes

"Okay," Maeby says, to the mirror, to the room she still shares with her cousin, to the curl in front that won't be pushed back. "Okay," she repeats, like a sigh, like she's saying, _"Yeah, I can. I can."_ Her dress is black, and it's not for mourning. Her lip glass tastes like cherries, and she's wearing her grandma's necklace and a pair of pointy-toed high heels she stole from her mom's closet.

George-Michael nearly trips, when he opens the door without knocking and says, "Oh, oh wow. Um, you. You look… Wow."

"Okay," Maeby says, and smiles. "Let's go."


End file.
